


Our life at Hogwarts

by AtNightTales



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel), hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Depressive character, Group dating, Multi, Romantic relathionship, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Character, first person POV, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtNightTales/pseuds/AtNightTales
Summary: Despite being the kid of wizards, Jamie never show powers of their own...But maybe this new neighbors while shake thing upFour siblings ? a twenty money bill ?Life is sure full of surprises
Relationships: Jamie x Cove
Kudos: 1





	1. The new neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GB Patch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GB+Patch).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being the kid of wizards, you never show any power of you own.  
> But maybe the new neighbor kids are gonna change that.  
> Life is sure full of magic

Sitting on a bench of the train station, you were waiting.  
It was the last day of school for your sister Lizzie and your moms insisted to come at the station.  
She was ten and you were eight. "We can't let kids alone". They said. You wish they know you better.  
You were the one who was doing all the chores in the house, after all . Lizzie was just "practicing magic". Slacking off, you bet.  
Your moms were so proud when Lizzie got her letter. Buyed everything for her.  
Every kid of wizards started to show their powers at eight.  
But you didn't. "You still have time" Mommy said. "You can be a late bloomer like me" Ma said.  
It was the end of school year and still nothing.  
Were you gonna go in a mugle school ?  
Were you gonna be separated from you family ?  
With you imagination running wild, you didn't notice you were home.  
Ma probably put you in the car when you were zoning.  
When you got off from the car, you noticed a strange man getting out from a moving truck.  
By the way he was dressed, he was probably a wizard. Or just a weirdo.  
You mentioned it to you moms and they said the new guy's gonna come tomorrow with his kid.  
There weren't that much kid in the area so you were looking for it.  
Tomorrow is the big day.


	2. There's four of them ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Cove and is siblings !

Today was the day. Alone in the living room, you were waiting for the new neighbor to ring the bell.  
Sitting on a chair not far away from the door, you were ready to junp at any moment.  
"You're wasting your time" a voice said.  
You left out a tiny shout and lose you balance.  
When you look around, you saw Lizzie surprised.  
"What a scardey cat, you need to learn to toughen up" she said.  
You did breathing exercises while getting up.  
"Um What do you mean, I'm waisting my time ? Mom said-" you started.  
"Ugh, I KNOW what mom said but it's 6am, Jamie !" she said, pointing at the clock.  
Ok maybe you got up a little bit early. But you couldn't sleep more knowing there were a potentially knew friend coming today !  
Two hours later, you were done with breakfast and started to feel sleepy.  
"You can go take a nap" Mom said.  
"No I...I can stay awake" you said even tho you voice flattered a bit.  
You didn't want to miss the opportunity. A sudden knock on a door managed to wake you up.  
You got off the table and went to open the door.  
The weird looking guy was here, his kid hiding in his back.  
"Go on, go present yourself" the guy said to his kid.  
The kid came out of his hiding, holding the hand of another kid.  
"Come on, they gonna need to know at some point" the first kid said to the other one.  
Then three other kids who looked like the first one came out.  
Ma spill out the coffee she was drinking, choking on herself.  
"Fourtuplets ?" she ask while doing breathing exercices.  
"Half siblings, and it's not the only surprise" the man said.  
After two hours of explaining, everyone managed to understand  
"So you managed to tell me each of your kid is-"started Ma  
"A descendant of the foundaters of Hogwarts, yes" Mr Holden said (you finally knew his name)  
You didn't really understand how that was possible but know that you looked at the four kid, you started to notice the differences.  
The first, Gryffindor Cove, had a lot of scars over his body and his left arm was in a pink cast.  
The second, Hufflepuff Cove, was baking with Mom.  
The third, Ravenclaw Cove, had huge glasses he replaced on his nose while reading a book on the couch.  
The last, Slytherin Cove, had a sad frown and mostly keep to himself.  
You were looking forward for being friends with them.


	3. Befriend my sons

Out of all the Cove, the one you spent the most time was Gryffindor. You couldn't deny how cool you think he was.  
Hufflepuff, his brother, was your best friend. You were always seen together, collecting shells or hunting for snails.  
Ravenclaw was a good pal to spend a calm afternoon.  
But Slytherin was different. When Mr Holden bring him home, you knew he didn't wanted to be here.  
So, one day, Mr Holden took you apart.  
"Is there something you really want but you can't buy ?" Mr Holden said while holding a bill.  
You looked closer. It was a twenty money bill. You wondered where this conversation would lead.  
"Sly is shy but he's a good kid, he just need friends." Mr Holden said.  
"You can't buy friendship". You said.  
You knew he was talking about Slytherin. But you never had really interest in him.  
"Keep this anyway, just in case." Mr Holden said while forcing you to take the bill.  
This guy won't just listen to you.  
Later that day, Hufflepuff went to pick you up.  
"Are we going on a snail hunt ?" you asked.  
"No, we're going to the shops, I need a new sand pail". He clarify.  
Since the magic street was forbidden to you, Hufflepuff lead both of you to the muggle street.  
There was alot of stands on both streets. The disposition made you thought of the japanese festival you saw in a anime.  
On the stand with beach toys, there were also cute animals keychains.  
"I like this one" Hufflepuff point at the raccoon keychain, his other hand holding his new sand pail.  
"I like it too, I think I'm gonna buy two of them" you said, holding the bill from earlier to the cashier.  
The cashier hand you the two raccoon keychains and gives you the money.  
"Eight money left, let's buy some food" Hufflepuff decided while putting his new keychain into his pockets.  
Right. The scent of food seems heavier now that you were hungry.  
Hotdogs or waffles could have been great but it've been so long you didn't have a pretzel that you both agreed on it.  
Hufflepuff took his with a cup of icing but it seemed weird to you to have dessert pretzel on lunch hour so you took yours with cheese.  
The day was over and you spend all the money Cove's dad gave to you.  
It make you feel a little better. Now you weren't force to befriend Slytherin like Mr Holden asked you.  
Hufflepuff didn't asked were the bill came from and you deceided to keep it a secret. FOREVER.


	4. Linked forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor came to your house unexpected...  
> A clear moon night ?  
> A shining light ?  
> The night is sure full of promises

On a friday afternoon, Gryffindor came to your house unexpected.  
You thought he would come directly to you like he always does. But he didn't this time .  
Instead, he went over your moms and ask them something.  
They both nodded. "Cool ! Thanks, Jamie's moms" you could hear the gratitude in his voice  
When he came to you, he was beaming. You wondered what he talked about to your moms.  
Most of the time, you didn't have secrets for each other but he told you to wait for the night.  
Were you in with a sleepover ?  
As the afternon goes on, you both played a lot, draw some stuff and nap a little.  
When the night came, you mostly forgotten about Gryff's plan.  
But your moms and him were waiting for you in the kitchen.  
"You're gonna catch firelflies tonight" Mom said while looking at you sadly.  
"Be careful out there !" Ma worried  
You never cought fireflies but if it means spending more time with Gryff, you were looking forward to it.  
Gryff took you by the hand and lead you outside of the house.  
"Let's go ! The fireflies won't be waiting !" he said cheerfully while leading you on the street.  
It wasn't too much dark outside but kept a good grip of Gryff's hand.  
Then, you noticed a tiny light flying other both of your hands.  
You looked above and noticed you were on hill full of fireflies.  
The wind blew gintly on the grass, making the flowers look like dancing.  
Gryff turned to look at you, the moon shining on his back.  
"Beautiful" you whispered.  
"I know, right ? This is the best spot for catching firleflies." he pointed out.  
You weren't talking about the spot.  
"What are you waiting ? Let's get to it !" Gryff take you by the hand one more time.  
As the night goes on, you were the one who catched a lot of fireflies while Gryff didn't success  
"You're so talented, Jamie. I wish I got at least one" Gryff sighed.  
You encouraged Gryff. He pumped up and success !  
He immediatly ran to you and open his palm gently.  
"Look, I got one" he showed you the fireflie then look at you.  
But you weren't looking at the fireflie. You were looking at HIM.  
Both of you blushed then something strange happened.  
The fireflie shine brighter and brighter, envelopping you in a light.   
Then everything became black.


	5. Love is a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought your parents had all the answers ?  
> Think better !

You could hear a fainted voice calling you. You slowly open you eyes.  
"Jamie, what happened ?" Ma worried.  
"Fireflie...shine...bright" you managed to say.  
"They sure do" Mom laughed but you know she was worried too.  
Ma understood she'd better let you rest so she made some soup with cheese bread.  
This was your favourite meal when you was sick.  
You straightened in your bed and Ma gave you everything on a tray.  
While you were eating, Gryff explained what happened to your moms.  
"Could it be... ?" Mom wondered. She suddenly get up.  
She probably understood something and was gonna search in a book.  
A true ravenclaw like Ma said.  
When you finished your trail, Ma took it and left your room.  
Gryff came closer, a worried look on his face.  
"Are you feeling better ?" he asked.  
"Yeah, congratulions on your catch" you smiled.  
Gryff took his time to register your answer then he looked surprised.  
"Oh, you're talking about the fireflie !" he understood.  
You nodded, smiling.  
"Well, I promise to do better next time !" he exclaimed while reaching for your hand.  
When your hands linked, both of your wrist began to glow.  
Both your moms enter the room at this time.  
"I can't believe I was right" Mom whispered while holding her book.  
Gryff let go of your hand and you noticed Ma was crying.  
"Ma, what's happening ?" you wondered if it was one of the forbidden curses they taught you about.  
"It's the goddess spell" she wiped her tears.  
Mom explained that, areally long time ago, many wizards belief that, on a clear moon night,  
the goddess of love choose a couple and put a spell on them to grant them eternal love.  
The first blessed couple lived a happy life but one day,  
the man died suddenly and his lover became sick.  
Despite the silence, you could feel the tension in the room.  
Were you and Gryff gonna die ?


	6. The letter from Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a wizard, Jamie

Since your love for Gryff activated the spell, that means you had some powers of you own.  
It was the month of july and you could get your letter at any moment.  
You practiced Quidditch with Gryff and Lizzie,  
you learned some spells with Ravenclaw and Mom  
and you took care of animals with Hufflepuff and Ma.  
The second you thought you were ready for anything, the ringbell rang.  
Mom opened the door. It was the delivery guy !  
He handed a package along with a few letters to your mom.  
She managed to close the door with her feet then dropped everything on the table.  
Sitting on your chair, the letters weren't that much far from you.  
If you could just managed to reach... There it is !  
A letter with the seal of Hogwarts ! You knew how it looked like because you were there the day Lizzie got her letter.  
When you started to open it, someone took it from you by surprise.  
You looked by you side. Lizzie took your letter. And now she was reading it out loud !  
The smile you had faded. You got off the chair and started to head to your room.  
Lizzie was reading the letters to you moms. They didn't need you.  
You closed your door gently and went on you bed.  
You waited all day. No, all of your LIFE for this letter.  
And Lizzie stole it from you.   
You didn't want to leave your bed.  
You didn't want to go to Hogwarts anymore.  
You'll just stay here and wait to die.


	7. The shoping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to buy your furnitures !

Two years after the incident, Lizzie and you were still in bad terms but you weren't fighting anymore.  
She wasn't worth your anger nor your time.  
The last was spend on organizing everything for your beginnings at Hogwarts.  
Ma took you and Hufflepuff in the wizard world to buy furnitures.  
The market street was huge and got that steampunk vibe you liked.  
Then you noticed the crowd.   
Hufflepuff noticed you were shaking so he took your hand.  
You were glad he was your friend.  
He lead you through the crowd so you could have a better view of the shops.  
The first was a broom shop and a lot of kids were looking at the last model.  
Sure, you practiced Quidditch with Gryff and Lizzie but you never ride a broom.  
The truth is you were afraid of heights so you were glad brooms were forbidden for first years.  
The three of you move on to the books shop.  
One for every subject (except sports) sounds heavy.  
You hoped Ravenclaw will hepled you review evrything before the big day.  
Then you had tou buy your wand.  
When you pushed shop's door, a scary old man appeared in a weird smoke.  
You quickly hide behind Hufflepuff as he entered.  
"What do you want, childrens ?" he asked with a scary look.  
"We want our wands, grandpa !" Hufflepuff stand his ground.  
The old man laugh at that and welcomed us into his shop.  
Ma enter at this moment, probably thinking he was a good seller.  
"You now it's the wand who chose the wizard, right ?" he asked.  
"I-I did read it before coming here" you came out of Hufflepuff's back.  
"So this is where you were hiding lil' one" he smiled.  
He went behind his counter, climbed his ladder and took a box.  
"You have a strong aura, I think this wand is perfect for you" he came down his ladder and handed the box to you.  
You didn't really get what he was saying but you still opened the box.  
Once you got the wand in your hand, you felt warm just like when Gryff huged you.  
Then both the wand and the mark into your wrist shined.  
Hufflepuff looked, amazed.  
"What does that mean ?" Ma asked.  
"This means, your child is gonna become a great wizard" he smirked.  
After Ma payed for your wand and Hufflepuff for his, you exit the shop feeling weird.  
You ? a great wizard ? Could you find a way to break your curse ?  
While your thoughts were going wild, you didn't noticed you were already at the last shop.  
"Ma'am, it's the pet shop" Hufflepuff pointed out.  
"Believe me, I know" she smiled.  
Were you going to have your own pet ? Or even better, a stuffed animal ?  
"I'll wait here while you choose" Ma point a seat.  
These words made you and Hufflepuff excited but you decided to contain it since you weren't alone in the shop.  
Both of you went seperates ways, exploring every corner of the shop.  
You ended up looking at your everyday stuffed bears when you noticed IT.  
It was a stuffed koala with gray fur.  
"It's so cute !" you couldn't stay silent while looking at it.  
"Its the only one who didn't sell" a voice sounded behind your back.  
You turned. It was one of the shop's seller.  
"Why no one bough it yet ? Is it pricey" you wondered how much it would cost.  
"No it's cheap, but people like bears more" he pointed at the stuffed bears.  
This stuffed koala looked so sad, alone in a hord of stuffed bears.  
You really wanted to bring it with you, so you decided to search for your mother.  
The minute you found her, you asked her to follow you then you lead her to the guy.  
While they were talking, Hufflepuff suddenly appeared, a blue ferret on his shoulder.  
"He's nice, isn't he ?" he pointed at his ferret.  
You nodded, shameful you managed to forget he was here.  
"His name's Azur" both of them stand proudly.  
You laughed at their antics.  
The seller and your mom started to move so you followed.  
He lead you to the counter then Ma paid.  
The koala was finally yours !


	8. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trains are so cool !

After your shopping trip, days passed at the speed of light.  
You barely managed to review the books with Ravenclaw that you suddenly found yourself at the train station with everyone.  
There wasn't a lot of muggles so you could take the passage without worrying one of them would see you.  
It wasn't the first time for you but it was for the Holden family.  
Hufflepuff was a little scared so you decided to go with him in last.  
Gryff weren't afraid of bumping into a wall.  
You thought his attitude was reckless knowing he still had his cast on.  
He took a good grip of his trolley and started to run.  
Ravenclaw simply walk through it.  
Seeing his brothers succeeding didn't ease Hufflepuff.  
For once, you were the one reassuring him.  
He laugh quietly when you said that.  
He dry his tears and took your hand.  
"Together" he was determined.  
That what was you were going to do either way but fine. Together.  
You both put your free hands on your respective trolley.  
You started walking faster then ended up running into the wall.  
As he open his eyes, Hufflepuff was amazed to see the train.  
You noticed the rest of the group were waiting in front of the third door.  
When you got there with your friend, an employee took your belongings.  
After saying goodbye to your moms and Mr Holden, you got on the train with the Holden brothers.  
Your little group quickly found a cabin for the rest of the trip.  
You set near the window to avoid being sick like Ma adviced.  
Hufflepuff seat side to you, followed by Ravenclaw.  
Gryff seat in front of you and gave you a warm smile.  
Slytherin sighed before seating beside Gryff.  
Once you were all settled, you started to discuss with the group.  
You've all looked up on Hogwarts but the real deal must be something else.  
After some time, you all started to be hungry.  
"Sweets, who want some sweets ?" a woman pushing a trolley was approaching.  
She opened the door of your cabin.  
"Yun'g ones do ya want some sweets ?" she asked.  
The trolley was full of sweets you never saw before : pumpkin lolippop, frog chocolate, Berty candies, moon cake....  
You were tempted by them but you remembered your moms packed lunch for you so you retreat in your seat without saying anything.  
Gryffindor noticed your sad look and decided to buy one of each then give them to you.  
You gave him an incredelous look.  
All of this sweets just for you ? You smiled at him, took the moon cake and shared it with him.  
His surprise was soon replaced by happiness.  
You shared the Berty candies with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, gave the chocolate frog to Slytherin and kept the lolippop for yourself.  
Everyone seemed happy with your choice.  
When the train was on the bridge, you knew it wasn't long ago before you arrived to school.  
The boys decided to change in the cabin but you weren't the same gender so you had to look for the bathroom.  
It took you some time, but you found an all gender bathroom you could change in.  
Once you were done, you were surprised the train wasn't moving anymore.  
You started heading for the main door while looking at the cabins.  
They were all empty.


	9. Road to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to school is long...  
> Don't give up, Jamie !

You started to do some breathing exercices to calm yourself.  
Walking faster, you nearly opened up the main door when the train started moving again.  
"Stop, our fiend is inside" you heard Gryff shout.  
The train stopped again. All of this sudden moves making you dizzy.  
You kept on walking, ignoring the pain.  
You noticed a blurry silhouette lending you a hand.  
The arm they extend was pink so you guessed it was Gryff.  
He lead you outside of the train and waited for you in the stairs.  
The rest of your group was waiting for you with a HUGE teacher.  
"Ya're the last ones out, we're gonna thru the forest" said the giant.  
Still dizzy, you kept a good grip of Gryff.  
It was reassuring to know he was here for you.  
Hagrid, that was the giant name, was telling some stories to the others about the forest.  
When you got there, some fresh air came to you, allowing you to breath better.  
The world wasn't blurry or spinning anymore, so you let go of Gryff.  
He noticed it and gave you half of a moon cake.  
"You didn't eat your part of the moon cake ?" you asked.  
"Your mom said this sort of situation could happen so I sacrificied myself" he admitted.  
"You should keep it. Can you give me my lunch instead ?" you tried to negociated.  
"Oh-Okay. Here you go" he lend you your lunch.  
You started to eat your sandwich and Gryff was eating his moon cake.  
At the end of the forest, you noticed the school on a hill.  
It looked beautiful but dangerous.  
You gulped, choking on your sandwich while doing so.  
After some walking, you were finally a the end of the hill, ready to enter school.


	10. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wich house is going to be Jamie's home ?  
> The hints were obvious but I guess some need a clear answer.

Hagrid lead you with the rest of the first years, who were in charge with Professor McGonagall.  
Ma said she was strict, but fair. You wondered how many years she teached here.  
As McGonagall finished her explanation on the sorting, she opened the door of the lunch room.  
Four tables you couldn't see the end of were disposed, each with a flag with their houses colour.  
A magic ceiling with a starry sky remind you it was time for dinner.  
Near the windows, all the professors were seated at a table.  
Before the headmaster place, it was there : the sorting hat.  
The headmaster started to call every first year one by one.  
When he arrived at the letter H, you knew it would be the turn of the brothers.  
Gryff was sorted into gryffindor, he seated side to your sister.  
Hufflepuff was sorted into hufflepuff, seating away from others.  
Ravenclaw was sorted into ravenclaw, seating in a group of people with glasses.  
Slytherin was sorted into slytherin, seating back to the chimney.  
Then it was your turn.  
As you make your way to the sorting hat, you were wondering about your fate.  
Will you be sorted with your crush into gryffindor ?  
Or will you be sorted into-  
"Hufflepuff !" a shout startled you.  
Looking above, you realized it was the sorting hat.  
You really need to learn how to focus.  
Since the hat made it decision, you got off the chair and replaced the hat on it.  
You made your way to your new house table, noticing your friend leaved an empty space for you.  
Once all the first year were sorted, Dumbledore, that was the headmaster name, toasted.  
As the end of his toast, loads of food appeared on the table.  
Meat, fish and vegetarian options were disposed so everyone could reach them.  
You took some chicken with rice and a pumpkin cake.  
The meal was really good but started to feel the fatigue kickin in.  
You've made a long trip and now you just wanted to sleep.  
You noticed Gryff and first years of his house move out, lead by a fifth year.  
It was at this moment that a fifth year of your table moved.  
"Attention, first years of hufflepuff, I'm your prefet and I'm going to lead you in our house so stay together kay ?" he seemed tired.  
Your own group move out the lunch room, then you noticed you were heading for the kitchens.  
Were you gonna have extra dessert ?  
Like he could hear you thinking, the prefet took a turn and lead you in front of some barrels.  
"Kay listen carefully lil' ones this (he knocked on the barrel of the middle) is our password"   
The barrel he knocked on move to reveal a hidden door.  
Note to myself : Do some secret passage hunting with Gryff  
As you were planning you future time off, the prefet already gave a tour of the house and split the first years into their respective dorm.  
"Are you hearing me ?" The prefet asked  
Snapped to reality, you looked around and realized you were alone.  
"Dumbledore told me about your...situation. We've made a room special for you" He sighed.  
You scanned the room. The boys had their dorm in a tower and the girls were in the opposite one.  
You looked at the fire in the chimney then at the prefet again.  
Apart from the main door, you didn't see any other doors.  
Was that a trap ? You glared at him, ready to fight.  
"What's that look for ? I'm your senpai, not You know who. C'mon follow me." He pointed behind him with his thumb.  
You didn't know what was a senpai or if you could trust this guy but you DID wanted a place to sleep so you followed him.  
He lead you through a corridor. There was toilets, kitchen, bathroom...  
When you started to loose hope, you noticed a wooden door at the end of the corridor.  
He opened it for you, gave you the keys and left you alone.  
You closed the door and looked a you new room.  
It had a desk, a closet, a window, a mirror and a bed.  
Your suitcase were on the feet of the bed, waiting to be opened.  
You tidy up everything, put on your pajamas and took your stuffed koala to sleep with you.


End file.
